Mi Historia
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Colección de ocho drabbles sobre cada personaje: Keiko, Botán, Yukina, Shizuru, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei y Kuwabara. Porque cada uno tiene su historia, cada uno tiene sus sentimientos, y esta vez, quieren ser contados...
1. Keiko: Cartas

**Hola a todos, estreno fic nuevo para empezar este Año Nuevo! Muchas felicidades.**

**En este fic, voy a publicar ocho drabbles con una historiaa para cada personaje, cada una se desarrolla en un contexto diferente de la historia verdadera, ****eso lo voy a aclarar también. Les voy a recomendar una canción para cada drabble, con una parte de la letra en español.**

**Bueno, adiós, espero que les guste.**

**Nota: Hice correciónes en las numerosas veces que puse "Jusuke" en vez de "Yusuke" no se porque lo puse con J...**

* * *

**-Keiko: "Cartas"**

**Contexto: **Se desarrolla en esos años en que Yusuke se fue al Mundo de los Demonios a luchar contra Raizen.

**Canción: **Tanto Amarte - Oriana Sabatini (Aliados)

* * *

_"Tanto amarte, cuanto amarte, como amarte_

_si nada queda de ti, si nada queda de ti  
si ya no puedo tocarte_

_Si ya te fuiste de mí  
como amarte  
si nada queda de ti, si nada queda de ti"_

* * *

Keiko miraba el cielo mientras su cabello se bamboleaba con el viento, su mirada se perdía entre las redondeadas formas de las nubes.

Dos años.

Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro disimuladamente. Tenía ya dieciséis años, y la última vez que lo vio contaba con catorce. Yusuke no volvía, y eso le destrozaba el corazón. Tres años le había dicho. Tres.

— ¿Cuándo Yusuke? — Le preguntó a la nada. — ¿Cuándo?

Sabía que aún no había pasado el plazo de tres años que él é había prometido, pero Keiko no podía soportarlo más.

Solo tenía con ella a Shizuru y Kuwabara, ni siquiera podía ver a su amiga Botán. Todos se habían ido. Yusuke, Botán, Kurama, Hiei, Koenma y Genkai. Yukina también volvió al país de las Hadas de Hielo. Solo quedaban ella y los hermanos Kuwabara.

Pero se sentía tan sola.

Después de todas las batallas, después del torneo oscuro de artes marciales, de pelear con Sensui, ellos se volvieron a ir a pelear contra otros demonios y apariciones en el Mundo de los Demonios.

Dos años habían pasado desde que ellos se habían ido.

Dos años sin saber si quiera si él estaba vivo.

Dos años sin él.

El cabello de Keiko había crecido mucho, ahora le llegaba a la cintura, y recordó con una sonrisa cuando se lo quemó por salvar el cuerpo de Yusuke del incendio. Otra lágrima se desprendió de sus ojos café.

Aunque Kuwabara nunca hable de Yusuke con ella ni viera como antes a Shizuru desde que todos se fueron, ella tenía la esperanza certera de que estaba bien. Lo sentía. Además Botán o Kurama hubieran ido al Mundo Humano a decirle que Yusuke murió si hubiera sucedido.

Keiko se desconcentró de sus pensamientos al mirar una sombra que corría hacia ella. Su falda de escuela se movía por el viento mientras trataba de vislumbrar la identidad de la sombra.

— ¡Keiko! — La llamó una voz femenina.

— ¿Shizuru? — Preguntó desconcertada con una sonrisa en los labios. Verla significaba que aún quedaba una parte de su antiguo mundo. — ¡Shizuru! — Gritó al verla claramente. Se acercó corriendo y la abrazó. — ¡Te veo tan poco y te extraño tanto!

— Escucha Keiko…

A pesar de que ambas se veían esporádicamente, sabían que la causa que las unía tenía mucho que ver con Yusuke y poco y nada con la escuela.

— Tengo que decirte algo…

El corazón de Keiko se paró un instante lleno de miedos y dudas. _"Ni Botán, ni Kurama, Shizuru me comunicará su muerte"_

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó temblorosa. Shizuru sacó de su bolso dos sobres color crema. Keiko esperaba que fuera el documento que atestiguara la muerte de Yusuke, pero cuando le dio uno de ellos se encontró en el dorso del sobre las palabras _Para Keiko._ ¡Su letra! ¡Era la letra de Yusuke! — ¿Cómo? — Preguntó atropelladamente. Shizuru se encogió de hombros.

— Kurama viene seguido al Mundo Humano, ya sabes, a ver a su familia, se reúne con Kaito de vez en cuando. Él sigue viniendo a la escuela, pero… no pudo contactarse con nosotros en todo este tiempo, supongo que no pudo encontrarnos, y estaba ocupado con cosas de la escuela, además de transitar entre los dos mundos. Ayer lo vi saliendo de su escuela con Kaito y nos reunimos. Me contó que nos estaba buscando para darnos unas cartas que mandaron los chicos. — Keiko sonrió. — Yusuke te manda saludos. — Comentó con una gran sonrisa Shizuru. — A mí y a Kazuma nos escribió Botán. Venía a dártela.

Keiko miró el sobre entre sus manos. Era impresionante como se sentía la presencia de Yusuke en todas partes del lugar. Miró a la Kuwabara mayor y sonrió.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a leerlas juntas a alguna cafetería?

— Por supuesto Keiko.

Se sentaron junto a la ventana, desde la que se podía ver la vida pasar. Keiko suspiró. Si la gente supiera las veces que Yusuke les había salvado la vida todos lo tomarían como un dios. Rió ante este pensamiento tan absurdo.

En completo silencio, ambas abrieron las cartas.

_"Keiko:_

_Se que no te escribí en estos dos años, se que no me comuniqué de ninguna forma, lo se. Esta va a ser la última vez, porque quiero protegerte y mantenerte alejada de este mundo. Aproveché que Kurama fue al Mundo Humano para que les comunique a ti, a Shizuru y a Kuwabara todo lo que pasó aquí conmigo y los demás._

_Solo un año, un año más, te lo pido Keiko. Te prometo que volveré, lo sabes y yo también. Sabes cuanto te quiero y se que me adoras, por eso te pido solo un año más. No te haré esperar más de tres años. Volveré, lo prometo._

_Aquí todos estamos bien. Conocí a mi padre, mi ancestro y veo seguido a los chicos. También están Jin, Rinku, Chuu, Tooya, Suzuki y Shishiwakamaru. Se organizó un torneo para declarar quien gobernará el Mundo de los Demonios. Cuando termine, volveré._

_Te lo prometo._

_Por siempre Keiko. Por y para siempre._

_Te quiere_

_Yusuke."_

Otra lágrima. Ya eran tres, aunque esta vez lloraba de felicidad y esperanza.

Tres lágrimas, dos años, una esperanza.

* * *

**Notas: **Como se ve, Keiko pasó dos años sola desde que Yusuke se fue. En realidad el no le hizo esperar tres años porque volvió a los dos. Esto sería una carta de Yusuke antes de pelear, por lo que no sabía si iba a ganar o no, como perdió volvió antes.

Nos vemos en el próximo drabble, que es de Botán.

¡Abrazos!


	2. Botán: Suerte

**¡Hola! Vuelvo con otro drabble de Botán, espero que les guste, la verdad aunque sea un KxB a mi me pareció que quedó bastante... ¿real? **

* * *

**-Botán: "Suerte"**

**Contexto:** Saga del Torneo Oscuro de Artes Marciales. Antes de que los chicos salieran a pelear contra el equipo Toguro.

**Canción: **Asleep - The Smiths

* * *

_"Cántame para dormir__  
cántame dormir  
y después déjame solo  
no trates de despertarme en la mañana  
porque me habré ido  
no te sientas mal por mi  
quiero que sepas  
que dentro de la celda de mi corazón  
me sentiré feliz de ir"_

* * *

Esto no estaba bien. Se estaba preocupando demasiado. La muerte de Genkai de por si era muy mala y dejó al equipo Urameshi devastado. Pero ahora… ahora tenían que enfrentarse a la final. La temida final.

Y era contra Toguro. El mismo que acecinó en batalla a la maestra Genkai.

Si ella, la guía espiritual se sentía tan mal con la muerte de la maestra, ¿Qué les quedaba a los demás? Ella misma llevó su cuerpo al Mundo Espiritual. Pero no podría soportar tener que llevarlo a él.

Si alguno de los chicos moría, entraría en depresión. Pero si Kurama moría, ella moría con él.

No sabía con precisión quien sería su oponente. Podrían ser tanto Karasu como Bui, pero fuera el que fuera, corría un enorme riesgo.

— Cuídate mucho por favor. — Le suplicó antes de salir, en los intrincados pasillos del estadio, no sabía como había logrado encontrarlo solo, sin ninguno de los chicos.

— No te preocupes Botán. — Murmuró sonriendo. — Suzuki me dio la esencia del "Fruto de Vidas Pasadas." Con él podré transformarme en Youko Kurama.

— ¡No me importa quien seas Kurama! Allá corres peligro de cualquier forma. — Él sonrió para tratar de despreocuparla e intentar quitarse el miedo a si mismo.

— Estaré bien, no te martirices por esto.

— No me martirizo. Me preocupo. No soportaría tener que llevarte al Mundo Espiritual como con Genkai… — El pronunciar su nombre hizo que ambos bajaran la vista.

— Vamos Botán, esto no es una despedida, es un "Nos veremos después."

— Entonces… ¿Nos veremos después?

— Si, nos veremos después. — Sonrió. Ella se dio la vuelta arrastrando los pies. Todavía estaba intranquila. — Hey. — La llamó con el suave murmullo de su voz. Ella se dio la vuelta a mirarlo con sus grandes ojos amatistas.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Te quiero. — Botán abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y luego sonrió con calidez.

— Yo también Kurama. Yo también.

Ambos se dieron la espalda y caminaros en direcciones opuestas.

Botán salió a las gradas y se sentó al lado de las chicas.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — Preguntó Keiko mirándola con desconcierto. — La pelea está por comenzar.

— Estaba buscando algo, pero ya lo encontré. — A su lado Shizuru sonreía cómplice.

Ella miró la puerta y esperó a que esta se abriera para dar paso a los chicos. Tomó aire con fuerza y cruzó los dedos, susurrando al aire.

— Suerte.

* * *

**Notas: **Esto ocurre cuando Kurama estaba en los pasillos del estadio antes de salir a pelear. Ahí Botán lo intercepta. La idea surgió porque en el anime (En el manga no) Botán dice "Nunca pensé que tendría que llevar a Kurama al Mundo Espiritual" cuando parecía que Karasu lo explotó y en realidad se había convertido en Youko. (Esto en la versión latinoamericana, en el doblaje español dice: "¿Kurama donde estás? No quiero llevaros conmigo al Mundo Espiritual")

Bueno, el próximo drabble es de Yukina, nos vemos!


	3. Yukina: La Última Esperanza

**¡Hola! Este es el drabble de Yukina. Los estoy publicando rápido porque ya los tengo escritos y porque me voy de vacaciones dentro de poco.**

**¡Abrazos!**

* * *

**-Yukina: "La Última Esperanza."**

** Contexto: **Antes de que Yukina le diera a Hiei su piedra hiruseki para que encuentre a su hermano en el Mundo de los Demonios.

**Canción: **The Glow - Shannon Saunders.

* * *

_"Siente su fuerza, puedes hacer frente al mundo__  
Creo que cada día, todo es posible  
Un viaje mágico espera"_

* * *

¿Por qué buscaba a quién no quería encontrarla? Estaba desesperada por encontrar a su hermano, pero parece que él no quería ser encontrado. Si supiera todo lo que Hiei hizo por ella, si tan solo supiera que la razón del jagan era para encontrarla…aún así, el nunca quiso contarle quien era y dejó que Yukina lo buscara con desesperación. Una vez muerta su madre, él era lo único que le quedaba de su familia.

Aunque ahora, al encontrar tantos amigos nuevos, se sintió parte de algo. Cuando encontró a Yusuke, Kazuma, las chicas y los demonios Hiei y Kurama, sintió por primera vez que era parte de un grupo, de una unidad. Ya no tendría que vagar por el País de las Hadas sola.

Pero tenía que seguir intentando encontrar a su hermano, no podía rendirse. Lo único que sabía de él era que tenía la piedra hiruseki, esa piedra que nació de la lágrima derramada por su madre al momento de nacer. Ella también tenía una, colgada al cuello. Un Hada del Hielo da a luz siempre a una niña, y no necesita de otra persona para quedar embarazada, pero cuando tiene relaciones con un hombre… el bebé es un varón, y con altas probabilidades de ser maligno, por esta razón nunca es aceptado en la comunidad. Su hermano fue lanzado al vacío junto con su piedra hisuseki. Cuando las koorimes dan a luz, derraman una lágrima que se convierte en perla. Hina, la madre de Yukina derramó dos. Lo que ella no sabía era que Hiei había perdido su piedra, y que por eso, además de buscarla a ella, eran la razón por la cual se había puesto el ojo jagan.

Hundió su rostro en sus manos y suspiró.

— ¿Qué te preocupa hermosa Yukina? — Preguntó sentándose a su lado Kuwabara.

— Nada Kazuma. Estoy bien. — Sonrió como siempre, con ese resplandor lleno de dulzura y vida. — Solo pensaba.

— ¿En qué?

— En mi hermano. No se, quizá estuve toda la vida buscando a alguien que no quiere ser encontrado.

— ¡No digas eso Yukina! Ya verás como lo encontraré yo mismo, y lo traeré hasta aquí.

— Gracias Kazuma. No se que haría sin ustedes.

— ¡De nada! — Gritó totalmente rojo.

— Sabes, lo único que sé sobre mi hermano es su origen, además de que lleva la piedra hiruseki.

— ¿Su origen?

— Si, él es un demonio de fuego, por eso obligaron a mi madre a abandonarlo. Porque nosotras somos koorimes, hadas del hielo, y el es un demonio de fuego.

Kuwabara se quedó callado elucubrando ideas.

— ¡Yukina! Hiei es un demonio de fuego. — Comentó triunfal. — Tal vez el conozca a tu hermano. — Los ojos de Yukina se agrandaron.

— ¿En serio lo crees?

— Por supuesto. Hiei cooperará aunque tenga que enfrentarlo yo mismo. — Ella le sonrió.

— Entonces… si le doy a Hiei mi piedra, quizás el pueda encontrar a mi hermano, porque lleva una igual.

— ¡Claro! Él es de la misma raza, seguramente si se lo cruza sabrá que es él por la hiruseki.

— ¡Muchas gracias Kazuma!

Yukina estaba segura de que esta vez si podría encontrarlo. Tener a un demonio de fuego como aliado en la búsqueda de otro sería muy fácil. Definitivamente Hiei era su última esperanza. La última esperanza de encontrar a su hermano.

* * *

**Notas: **Antes de que Hiei se fuera al Mundo de los Demonios con Mukuro, Yukina le da su piedra hiruseki diciéndole que si encuentra a alguien con una igual se la de y le diga que es su hermano. Esta sería mi imagen de cómo se le ocurrió la idea.

El próximo drabble es de Shizuru (Seyriu)y es bastante triste y romático (Sakyou no!)

Abrazos!


	4. Shizuru: Lo Más Puro de su Alma

**¡Volví! Este es el drabble de Shizuru (O Seyriu en la versión latinoamericana) Está basado en el capítulo 65 del anime (En el manga esto no ocurre) si quieren verlo, es a partir del minuto 13:20.**

**Un abrazo.**

* * *

**-Shizuru: "Lo Más Puro de su Alma."**

** Contexto: **Muerte de Sakyou, final del Torneo Oscuro de Artes Marciales (Bujustukai)

**Canción: **Goo Goo Dolls - Iris

* * *

_"Y abandonaría por siempre tocarte __  
Porque sé que me sientes de algún modo  
Tu estás mas cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás estaré  
Y no quiero irme a casa justo ahora"_

* * *

Mientras se agarraba a la pared para no caerse, Shizuru baja las escaleras lo más rápido que podía. Necesitaba llegar. No podía dejar que pasara esto, no podía dejar que muriera.

Lo primero que se encontró cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta fue a Koenma, hablando con él.

— ¿Qué haces? — Le escuchó decir al príncipe del Mundo Espiritual.

— No te preocupes. Mi sueño morirá conmigo. Koenma… así es como hago las cosas.

— ¡Pero…!

— Supongo que Toguro también desearía que todo esto desapareciera. Después de la gran pelea no hay otra opción. Este es mi deber y debo cumplirlo. — Sakyou arrojó su cigarrillo sobre el suelo y lo pisó decididamente.

— ¿Por qué apresuras tu muerte? — Demandó Koenma enojado. Aunque hubiera sido una apuesta, él no necesitaba que Sakyou de su vida a cambio.

— Esto no lo entenderías Koenma…mi intención era, hacer un agujero enorme que uniera el Mundo Espiritual con el Mundo Humano, para que hasta el monstruo más grande pudiera pasar libremente de un mundo a otro. Creía que el mundo sería… mucho más emocionante si eso era posible. Y ahora mi más grande sueño… se hará pedazos junto con este cuerpo. ¡Ah! — Sakyou se interrumpió a si mismo al percatarse de la presencia de Shizuru en la puerta.

— ¿Eh? — Koenma se dio la vuelta para mirarla, y ella se acercó temblorosamente a su lado. — ¿Shizuru?

Sus ojos temblaban al borde de las lágrimas y no podía creer que estuviera frente al hombre que la salvó tantas veces. No quería permitir que le sucediera algo, no quería pensar en lo que le podía pasar.

Y él se dio cuenta. Se percató de que había sido atrapado en esa mujer. Pero Sakyou era demasiado malo para ella. Ellos nunca hubieran funcionado, porque Shizuru era tan pura y él tan…demoníaco. Aún así se sentía atrapado y era una situación deliberadamente peligrosa, porque él no quería causarle más daño.

Aún así, Sakyou sonrió y rebuscó en su saco. Sacó un encendedor negro con sus iniciales. Se lo lanzó por el aire y ella lo atrapó. Se lo entregó con la esperanza de que aunque su cuerpo muriera, quedara en ella lo único _puro_ de su alma: el amor.

Shizuro observó el encendedor y lo miró lleno de tristeza. Él simplemente le sonrió y se despidió con su mano.

Y en ese momento, justo en ese preciso momento, el techo comenzó a derrumbarse y los escombros cayeron sobre Sakyou. Shizuru se revolvió en los brazos de Koenma, que la atrapaban contra su voluntad, para evitar su muerte segura.

— ¡Sakyou no! — Gritó la mayor de los Kuwabara con el corazón a punto de explotar de pena. Él sonrió.

— Adiós. — Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras, porque todo el techo se derrumbó sobre él.

— ¡Sakyou no! ¡Sakyou no! ¡No! — Gritó con toda la fuerza que desgarraba su alma. Ahora sentía como sus lágrimas se derramaban por fin de esos ojos temblorosos que imploraban por liberarlas.

— ¡Vamos, debemos irnos! — Exclamó Koenma arrastrándola hacia la puerta.

Y ellos pudieron salir sin daños del estadio antes de que estallase. Mientras todo volvía a la normalidad, Shizuru miraba el encendedor, y recordaba una vez más a Sakyou. Él se lo había dado porque creía que aunque él pereciera, lo más puro de alma podía permanecer con ella.

* * *

**Notas: **Snif... su amor era bastante lindo, aunque irreal, porque ella es buena a pesar de su carácter y él es tan malvado... Aún así esta es una perlita que nos dejó el anime, ya que en el manga ellos nunca llegan a conocerse. Los dialogos están basados pura y exclusivamente en el capítulo, son los diálogos que dicen tanto Sakyou como Koenma y Shizuru, mi aporte fue agregarles una emoción a esos diálogos. Claro está que me basé en la versión de doblaje latino.

Pueden ver el video acá: watch?v=Oj0Dex_k7QI (agregen el www youtube)

Abrazos, y nos vemos en el próximo drabble: el de Yusuke.


	5. Yusuke: Seguir Peleando

**Aquí está en fic de Yusuke! Lo pensé como algo más melancólico.**

* * *

**-Yusuke: "Seguir Peleando"**

**Contexto:** Final de la historia.

**Canción: **All About Us - Tato.

* * *

_"Ellos no saben _  
_ Ellos no pueden ver _  
_ Quienes somos _  
_ Miedo es el enemigo _  
_ Aguanta con fuerza _  
_ Abrázame _  
_ Porque esta noche…" _

* * *

Yusuke había vuelto al Mundo Humano después de tanto tiempo. Dos años es mucho tiempo teniendo en cuenta que estuvo lejos de todo lo que conocía.

En el Mundo de los Demonios siempre estaba peleando, extrañando lo que tuvo en el Mundo Humano, pero sabía con seguridad, que si volvía, iba a extrañar las peleas. No hay nada que calme a Yusuke, él siempre quiere seguir peleando.

De todas formas, el volvió. Regresó al Mundo Humano luego de dos años de ausencia. Lo hizo por Keiko, porque se lo prometió. También por Kuwabara, su mejor amigo…

Él había decidido dejar todo su pasado atrás para encontrar al que lo dominó en la pelea con Sensui. Aunque no para siempre, tenía muy claro que no podía dejar a Keiko después de todo el tiempo que ella lo esperó. Yusuke volvió al Mundo Humano porque todo su pasado, todos sus amigos y todas sus relaciones valían más que las peleas en el Mundo de los Demonios.

Y aunque ahora trabajara en un puesto de ramen, y estaba tranquilo, se sentía extrañamente completo. Eso si, extrañaba mucho a Genkai, como todo el mundo, pero el sentimiento era de una melancolía sana. Sabía que la vieja se había muerto por causas naturales, y no por un asesinato, como pasó cuando ella y Toguro pelearon.

En fin, Yusuke vivía ahora en el Mundo Humano, con todas las personas importantes en su vida, exceptuando a algunos casos que vivían en el Mundo Demoníaco o Espiritual, como Hiei, quien se quedó con Mukuro.

Y cuando él estaba mirando el atardecer, en el gran predio que les heredó Genkai al morir, sintió que era verdaderamente feliz.

Aunque él nunca, nunca iba a dejar de pelear. No solo físicamente, si no mental, él nunca iba a dejarse vencer. La vida para Yusuke, es seguir peleando.

* * *

**Notas: **Por "Seguir peleando" en realidad quería que se interpretara no solo pelear físicamente, si no mental, contra todos los fantasmas que tuviera que pelear Yusuke.

Un abrazo, y nos vemos en el próximo drabble, el de Kurama (Mi favorito además del de Botan)


	6. Kurama: Elegir

**Bueno, hoy me voy de vacaciones, así que subiré el resto cuando vuelva. **

**Saludos!**

* * *

**-Kurama: "Elegir."**

** Contexto: **Después del final de la historia. Cuando vuelven del Mundo de los Demonios.

**Canción: **We Remain - Christina Aguilera

* * *

_"En la gélida noche __  
Habrá una pelea justa  
No habrá un adiós  
Para darse la vuelta y marcharse_

* * *

— Si mamá. — Contestó riendo. — Por supuesto, iré a comer a casa. De acuerdo, nos vemos. Yo también.

A su lado, Kaito lo miraba con el seño fruncido. Kurama cortó la comunicación telefónica con su madre y lo miró.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí? — Le preguntó su compañero.

— ¿Aquí donde?

— En el Mundo Humano, ¿Por qué no te quedaste en el Mundo de los Demonios? Se que Yusuke volvió también. ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

— Bueno… nosotros todavía tenemos cosas que hacer aquí. — Kurama miró la ventana del aula que daba a la calle. — No tenemos todo resuelto. Además no teníamos nada porque quedarnos allá.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Es una locura, pero… se que soy un demonio en realidad, y que nunca podré ser un humano completo o una aparición entera. Siempre seré dos mitades, y no puedo vivir entre las dos. Tengo que elegir. Me vi obligado a decidir entre Youko y Shuuichi, y me di cuenta de que en realidad no soy ninguno de ellos. Soy Kurama, una fusión entre dos almas diferentes, pero no puedo vivir en ambos mundos, así que en ese aspecto si me veo obligado a decidir en donde me quedo. ¿En el Mundo de los Demonios como Youko Kurama? ¿En el Mundo Humano como Shuuichi Minamino? No tenía nada por lo que ser Youko. No puedo negar que lo fui, pero no tengo porque elegir serlo ahora. Elegí este mundo, elegí a mi madre, y a mis amigos. Elegí una vida humana, y vivir aquí como un humano. Youko es parte de mi, y siempre lo será, pero ya viví muchos años como él, y descubrí que esto es lo que quiero. No me considero un humano ni un yokai. Soy los dos porque me elegí a mí, y a este mundo, con toda la gente que quiero.

— Y supongo que Yusuke también.

— Exactamente. Yusuke tenía la opción de vivir como un Mazoku en el Mundo Demoníaco, o como un ser humano aquí, y esto fue lo que eligió. Este mundo.

— También lo hizo por Keiko.

— Si, como yo, él también tenía por quienes volver.

— ¿Piensas casarte algún día Kurama? — Él rió suavemente.

— Es complicado. No puedo estar con una humana porque no quiero pasar todos mis días con alguien a quien escondo la mitad de mí y de mi historia. No puedo contarle a una chica común de este mundo quien soy yo y de donde vengo. También es complicado encontrar a una aparición que comparta toda mi historia conmigo y se quede en este mundo. Solo mis amigos saben de mí y están aquí.

— Yo creo que la vas a encontrar muy pronto.

— No hay porque apurar las cosas. — Kaito sonrió cómplice.

— Aún así, elegiste este mundo y ella está aquí casi siempre.

— ¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas? — Preguntó confundido.

— Ya lo sabrás… — Rió despreocupadamente. — Ella no es humana, pero siempre está aquí, con Yusuke y además sabe tu historia, porque vivió gran parte de ella. — Kurama entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿No estarás hablando de…?

— Si, precisamente.

El yokai rió a carcajadas. Una idea absurda… e interesante.

— No lo creo. Al menos no por ahora…

— Tú lo dijiste, no hay porque apurar las cosas. Además, elegiste este mundo… ¿O no?

* * *

**Notas: **A lo que Kurama se refiere es a que no puede elegir entre ser Youko y Shuichi, porque es lo dos, él se considera una fusión y no una reencarnación. Pero si tenía que elegir como vivir. Vivir como Youko o como Shuichi. Y eligió a Shuichi, porque prefirió vivir con su madre y sus amigos. Y lo otro es un guiño.

Saquen las cuentas. De las cuatro chicas protagonistas (Keiko, Botan, Yukina y Shiuru) ¿Cuál no es humana, está con Yusuke y vivió gran parte de la historia en el Mundo Humano de Kurama?

Saludos!


	7. Hiei: Una Oportunidad

**Hola a todos! Estoy de vacaciones pero encontre una compu a mano, asi que aca esta el fic de Hiei, que tiene un dialogo sacado exclusivamente de un capitulo del anime (Doblaje latino) que no ocurre en el manga (Capitulo 111)**

**Abrazos.**

* * *

**-Hiei: "Una Oportunidad"**

**Contexto: **Final de la historia.

** Canción: **The Fool on the Hill - The Beatles.

* * *

_"El nunca los escucha __  
el sabe que ellos son los locos  
a ellos el no les agrada_

pero el loco en la colina  
ve ponerse el sol  
y los ojos en su cabeza  
ven el mundo girando"

* * *

Cuando se enteró de que Yukina en realidad iba a vivir en la casa de Kuwabara, una parte de él quiso salir corriendo al Mundo Humano y matarlo a golpes. Pero otra parte de si mismo se calmó y se relajó. Todo su ser sabía que Kuwabara la cuidaría como él nunca pudo. Por eso se quedó más tranquilo en el Mundo de los Demonios con Mukuro.

¿Por qué se quedó con ella?

Hiei era conciente de que todos sus amigos habían elegido. Tanto Kurama como Yusuke eligieron al Mundo Humano, pero él no. Él no tenía por que volver y extrañar nada. Hiei sabía a donde pertenecían sus orígenes. Él entendió que su vida estaba en este mundo. Si no la hubiera conocido probablemente él también hubiera vuelto al Mundo Humano, pero la conoció. Mukuro estaba en el Mundo Demoníaco y era un demonio como él. Con ella Hiei se sentía feliz. Además, ahora que el túnel estaba abierto y que ambos mundos estaban en paz, podía visitar a los humanos cuando quisiera.

¿Por qué no le dijo a Yukina que era su hermano?

Por lo que llegó a contar, Hiei prefería verla de lejos y saber que estaba bien, aunque ni eso, ni el trato que tenía con Shiguré fueron la razón. Cuando este lo operó para implantarle el tercer ojo, le impuso la condición de que si encontraba a su hermana, no le dijera nunca que lo era, pero ese no fue el verdadero motivo por el cual Hiei no lo dijo. La realidad es que tenía miedo. Tenía tanto miedo de que ella se decepcionara de él…Hiei era un ladrón buscado por el Mundo Espiritual, ¿Acaso ese era el hermano que quería para Yukina? Por supuesto que no.

Aún así, dejó las puertas abiertas para decirle en algún momento. Kurama se lo recomendó. Cuando Hiei encontró su piedra hiruseki le encomendó a su amigo dársela a Yukina.

— Dile que pertenecía a su hermano y que él ha muerto.

— ¿Por qué no la buscas y se la das tú? — Le recomendó.

— Me quedaré en el Mundo de los Demonios. Así ella pondrá fin a la búsqueda de su hermano.

— ¿Eso piensas? Yo opino que mejor se lo des tú. No importa cuanto te tardes. — Hiei lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— Siempre has sido muy inflexible… — Contestó tomando de nuevo su piedra.

Él sabía que Kurama tenía razón, porque en el fondo no quería que Yukina estuviera triste por la muerte de su hermano. Él quería estar con ella, conocerla, ser un mejor hermano. Él sabía que tenía una oportunidad.

Hiei aparentaba ser duro, pero en el fondo solo esperaba la mejor oportunidad para demostrar que podía ser bueno, con sus amigos, con Mukuro y con su hermana.

* * *

**Notas: **El dialogo entre Kurama y Hiei es fiel al capitulo. Me marco mucho la frase "No importa cuanto te tardes"

Nos vemos en el ultimo drabbles! El de Kuwabara!


	8. Kuwabara: Pertenecer a ese Mundo

**Hola a todos, acá el ultimo drabble. Decidí hacerlo bastante melancólico, es el de Kuwabara. Espero que guste. Un abrazo grande y nos vemos en otro fic.**

* * *

**-Kuwabara: "Pertenecer a ese Mundo."**

**Contexto: **Fin de la historia. Después del final de la ultima saga.

**Canción: **It´s Time - Imagine Dragons.

* * *

_"No quiero decepcionarte,__  
no quiero dejar esta ciudad,  
porque después de todo,  
esta ciudad nunca duerme por la noche,  
es momento de empezar, ¿no es así?  
Me vengo un poco arriba, pero entonces,  
lo admitiré, simplemente soy el mismo que era,  
ahora, ¿no entiendes  
que nunca cambiaré quien soy"_

* * *

La vida de Kuwabara dio un giro inesperado cuando conoció a Yusuke. En realidad, la vida de todo el mundo que lo conoció dio un giro inesperado. Simpre pensó que no iba a vivir emociones fuertes, y sin quererlo, se dio cuenta de que en realidad su vida era una rueda constante de sensaciones.

Su mejor amigo, Yusuke era una persona muy especial, y él estaba orgulloso de conocerlo. No se dio cuenta de todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, y de que eso era tan fantástico.

Hubo momentos en que Kuwabara quedó relegado, como cuando Yusuke, Hiei y Kurama se fueron al Mundo de los Demonios a pelear, y él se quedó en el Mundo Humano para estudiar. Fueron dos difíciles años, porque toda la emoción que había vivido hasta ese momento quedó en el pasado, pero cuando ellos volvieron todo se dieron cuenta de que nunca iban a poder tener vidas normales junto a Yusuke, y aunque no lo admitieran abiertamente, eso es lo que todos querían.

Kuwabara estaba seguro de que mientras ellos siguieran siendo amigos, todo su mundo iba a ser un caos de peleas.

Estaba agradecido de poder conocerlos a todos. Yusuke, su mejor amigo, Kurama, la voz de la razón, Hiei, el alma reacia, Botán, el carisma personalizado en la muerte, Keiko, la dulzura y preocupación, Shizuru, su hermana querida a pesar de los golpes, Yukina, ¡SU AMADA YUKINA!, Genkai, la querida maestra Genkai… Ah, Koenma, el principe espiritual que siempre apostó por ellos, y además, todos los amigos que hicieron en los torneos a lo largo de esos años: Jin, Touya, Chuu, Rinku, Suzuki y Shishiwakamaru.

Si, definitivamente, él agradecía pertenecer a ese mundo…

* * *

**Notas: **Me encanta nombrar a Jin, Touya y todos esos indiscriminadamente. Los amo (Sobre todo a Jin) Aunque lo niegue, Kuwabara ama ese mundo, ser quien es y haber pasado lo que paso.

Abrazos!


End file.
